Summer Loving, Why'd It Happen To Me?
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: Ruki has been shipped off to camp with the tamers and is finding life at camp just a little out of the ordinary with a snooty vengeful girl sharing a cabin along with camp activities and a war.The LONG AWAITED REVENGE! UPDATED FINALLY!
1. How Are You Spending Your Holis?

Crearulian Angel: Its me again! * everyone screams and runs away* oooo-k than, well anyway this fic it either Ryuki ooooorrrrrrr a Henrika, it's a you decide. Just telling you that I support Ryuki so if that's what the majority wants then it'll be better. But its which ever couple you people want!!  
  
  
Summer Loving, Why'd It Happen To Me?  
  
  
"Schools out! YEAH!!"  
"I'm free I'm free!!"  
"NO SKOOL!"  
  
Ruki had transferred to Takato and the other tamers school this year and she was so much happier there with her bestest friend Juri and her close friends Takato, Kazu, Kenta (Although Kazu she could do without) and a very special friend of hers Henry. She wasn't quite sure of her relationship with Henry, she felt something she never could with Juri although she wasn't sure what.   
  
"Heello? Ruki? Anyone home?"   
"Huh? Wah? She was completely lost in thought as she stared blankly into space.  
"Heh, sorry Juri. Lost in thought I guess."  
"Penny for your thought?"  
"..."   
"What were you thinking about." Juri sweat dropped. She was a confusing girl. (A/N: The first time I saw Juri I thought 'WTF?' freak girl!! But she ain't that bad.)  
"Doesn't matter." Ruki mutters not wanting Juri to know about the fact she was thinking of Henry.  
"Guess what I'm doing this summer!" Juri chirped as they talked out of the gates of the school yard to be greeted by Takato and Henry. Kazu and Kenta had detention. There own fault well mostly Kazu's.  
"I dunno, what are you doing Juri?" Ruki asked slightly interested but knowing that it was probably lame and boring and something to do with Takato.  
  
"Summer Camp of course! Everyone goes to summer camp Ruki! Rgith guys?"  
  
"Juri's right, I'm totally going." Takato blushed as Juri smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah I think It'll be fun, aren't you going Ruki?" Henry was a pacifist but Ruki didn't mind that much. It was part of why she loved him.....wait a second, 'loved'? 'where the hell did that come from Ruki Nonaka??' She shook it off as a simple mistake.  
  
"I don't go to camp. Its boring and stupid with all the little activities and the bunk houses and all that crap." She had changed since the D-reaper but part of her old personality was still there. She used her sarcasm not to hurt but to keep her reputation. She was still the Digimon Queen and nothing would change that. 'Hmm, that reminds me, I wonder how Mr Digimon King and Legendary Tamer is doing. Why the hell would I care? He is just an annoying freak. Right?' 'No.'   
"STOP IT!" The other Tamers stopped dead as she shrieked.  
  
"S-s-stop what Ruki? What'd we do?" Takato stuttered. Ruki cupped her hand over her mouth and took a quick breath.  
"I'm soo sorry guys, I didn't mean that to you! Sorry." She was a little surprised herself, why was she being so defensive against herself? That didn't make sense.  
  
"Bye Juri bye Takato!" She waved them off as they turned down the street to their own houses.  
  
"Ruki? Are you alright?" Henry seemed worried. Must've been her little outburst.  
"Yea I'm ok Henry I was just thinking really hard and I don't want a penny.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Never mind inside joke. But really I'm fine, I hope you and the others have a good time at camp. You can write if you want to."  
"I sure will. Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
"Henry I'm absolutely positively positive. There is no way in the world you caould change my mind."  
"Well ok than. Goodbye! I'll send a letter asap." He winked and she waved with a smile snagging her lips.  
  
When she walked through the door of her modern Japanese home (A/N: I LUV RUKIS HOUSE!!) she called out to her grandmother who would definitely be home, her mother on the hand was probably out at a fashion shoot.  
***********************************************************************  
"Ruki dear! Come here I have a great surprise for you!" Oh well I guess her mother was here after all, 'I wonder what she could possibly want to surprise me with. Ha a photo shoot no doubt.'  
"Hello darling, good last day at school? Guess what!"  
"Oh mother I could never guess." She rolled her eyes crossing her arms.  
"Well Juri's mom rang me the other day telling me about this wonderful summer camp and that Takato, Juri, Kenta, Kazu and that lovely boy Henry are going."  
"tell me something I don't know." She yawned.  
"Ruki dear don't be rude. Well I thought you'd want to spend your summer with the 'Tamers' so I enrolled you at the camp they are going to. Isn't that great??"  
  
it took a fraction of a second for this information to sink in. but when it did..  
"You did WHAT?" She screeched.  
"I thought you'd be grateful!"  
"Why the HELL would I go to stupid summer camp? No way are you making me go there mother! She threw some disgust into the word mother as she spat these words not caring the concequences. She knew that her mother could be harsh sometimes but she never thought her mom would react as badly as she did.  
"RUKI MAKINO YOU ARE GOING TOMORROW TO SUMMER CAMP WITHOUT QUESTION, IF YOU DON'T DO IT WILLINGLY I WILL CARRY YOU TO THE BUS LIKE A 4 YEAR OLD GIRL! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOUNG LADY??"  
Ruki was speechless. Grandma had come into the room to see her daughter breathing hard and Ruki looking petrified.  
"I'm sorry dear, its just I try so hard to make you happy, and all I get is rejection. What do I have to do?"  
"N-no mom, its me. I'm the one that should be sorry. I'll go. If it means that much to you.  
(A/N: That may not sound like Rukis mom but she deserves a breakdown and that's how I would feel if I had a daughter like that!)  
  
"Thank you Ruki. I really want you to try this, you'll be with your friends."  
"Ok mom." They hugged and Ruki thought gravely to herself: ' Dam stupid guilt trip.'  
  
'God dam it God dam it God dam it! Why did I let mom but me this?' Ruki questioned herself as she held up a revealing bikini that happened to be her ONLY swimming outfit. It was violet on the outside that matched her eyes and the rest was a soft pale blue. 'Oh well, its not like I am actually going to go swimming, there probably isn't any water anyway.' She thought to herself. 'All packed, I got clothes, (some my mother said I had to) journal, shoes, bathing suit * shudder * aaaand some snaks if camp food is unacceptable. Better get a goodnight sleep then.'  
  
Crearulian Angel: So don't 4get, Ryuki^_^ or Henrika*_*? 


	2. This Is Gonna Be A Long Camp

Crearulian Angel: I luv all you reviewers!!! I didn't call it a Jenruki cause the name Jenrya is absolutely gay no offence to any1 who likes it!! But I'm not making the couples final YET otherwise that wouldn't be very interesting now would it? No of course not. I'm so sorry; I didn't no that only signed people could review (I'm new at this) but now you all can!! Sooo on with the fic!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
This Is Gonna Be A Long Camp  
Ruki moaned and rolled over trying to find the source of beeping. 'Dm it mother put that annoying clock on didn't she?' Letting another groan slip she blindly poked around her bedside desk, 'is that it?'   
BANG  
'Guess not, how bout that?'   
Crash  
'This time'  
Click  
'UUG finally.' She threw her doona off and got her jeans and top. Walked groggily into the bathroom.  
About an hour or so later after she had breakfast her mother kissed her goodbye and her grandmother hugged her tightly.  
"Have a lovely time Ruki dear! I no you will." Her mom smiled sweetly as the camp bus pulled up and she waved goodbye and climbed the steps onto the bus. Kids were screaming, throwing food and paper planes, chattering, flirting with guys and girls, crying and making as much noise as possible.  
'This is gonna be a long camp.'   
She looked at the sea of faces and caught the eyes of Juri and the other Tamers and Juri waved franticly.  
  
"Ruki Ruki over here!"  
"Don't worry I see you Juri! You can stop waving." (Isn't Juri a funny girl?!)  
"Hey Ruki! I thought you weren't going to come? Who on this earth convinced you otherwise?" Takato laughed.  
"I bet I can guess! It was Ryo right?" Juri squealed and giggled girlishly.  
"Of course not! Wait a second, Mr legendary tamer is coming?" She snapped.  
"Yeah didn't you no? Well he said he was looking forward to seeing you Ruki!" Kazu winked. She could have sworn she saw Henry flinch at this comment but she had to come back at Kazu so didn't have time to dwell on it.  
"Shud up Kazu! Anyway it was my mom. She took me on a dam guilt trip and said she tries so hard to please me and yadda yadda so you guys know I'm not THAT mean." She relaxed and got out her Discman.   
"Hey Ruki, I hope we're in the same cabin. I wonder what activity we will be doing first." Henry smiled as he hung over her and Juri's seat.  
"Yeah! That'd cool." She smiled and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his steel grey eyes. 'At least Henry is here.'  
  
"One more stop kids and then its off to Camp Silver Pines!" The bus driver announced as they pulled into a street that looked a little familiar to Ruki.  
The screech of the tyres sounded when they approached the house of an individual that confused Ruki so much. Ryo.  
She closed her eyes picturing his handsome face... 'Handsome? Dunno where the hell that came from.'  
"Hey there Ruki! Hi evry one!!" the bubbly voice came through Ruki's thoughts. She looked up and saw him sit in the seat in front of her and Juri even though nearly everyone else was gesturing and calling his name begging him to sit near them. 'They are so pathetic. Dam try hards.' Ruki thought in disgust as she looked at the faces of wannabe kids. But she instently caught the eye of one particular haughty looking girl. She was staring as Ryo as if he was God, but when she saw Ruki she scowled and looked away. 'She is gonna be a bitch, I can feel it.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The bus ride went along smoothly apart from the daggers being glared at to Ruki from that girl. Ruki actually enjoyed it as she had an interesting conversation with Ryo about battle strategies and digimon. 'He is very good to talk to. He listens well. Unlike Kazu or Takato. I don't see what Juri sees. But if she likes him I'm behind her all the way.' Ruki inwardly smiled at her friend Juri who had a crush on Takato and she was positive he liked her to.  
  
When everyone was off and were gathering their bags Ryo surprisingly came up and asked Ruki if she wanted help with her bags.  
"No Ryo its ok I'll help Ruki." Henry came up from behind with a controlling look on his face.  
"Um noway I asked first!"  
"So what!"  
"I asked so I'll help her!"  
"Shut up both of you! I can carry my own bags thank you very much." She stalked angrily off.  
"Its your fault."  
"Oh shut up Ryo."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hi girls and boys! All ready for a fun filled week at...drum roll! Uhuck! Camp Silver Pines!!! YEAH!"  
Everyone was silent as the camp councillor grinned and said   
"I can't hear you!"  
Polite clapping and few cheers escaped the crowd.  
"Ok I'll pass on to Mimi, take it away Mim!" The gay councillor took her place in the crowd of other councillors.  
"Umm, thanks Sora. Well kids we are going to split you all up into groups of six-three girls three boys and your councillor will take you to your cabin. And there are no activities this afternoon, instead you can do what ever you feel like!"  
"YEEEAAAAHHH!" The kids erupted in applause and shouting while Sora grumbled. (A/N: If you like Sora just don't think of her as the digidestined cause she isn't mi fav! Sorry!)  
"Cabin nub one will be: Takato, Henry, Ryo, Juri, Ruki annnnd Andrea! Your camp councillor is Yamato. (A/N: MI FAV O1 CHARACTER!!!) Off you go."  
"C'mon cabin One your guys cabin is in the forest a bit." He smiled a sexy smile and led them down a track to a little cabin, 'Quaint. Who is Andrea? Well at least I'm with Henry and Ryo.'  
"Great! Ruki we are in the same cabin!" Henry exclaimed.  
"Looks like we all are!" Ryo came up taking Rukis other shoulder the other being occupied by Henry.  
"Guys!" She tossed their arms of laughed and ran up to the rest of the group.  
"Hey Ryo! Ryo wait for me!" The haughty girl from the bus ran up to Ryo before he could Henry and Ruki.  
"Umm, hi. You are?"  
"Oh shut up! You don't know me? Silly boy I'm Andrea!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Crearulian Angel: Oh no! Bad Andrea!! Takes me a long time to get them anywhere but stick with me people and reviews help me make it better! Still email the couple you prefer. Chow for now! 


	3. An Afternoon To Remember

Crearulian Angel: Hi everybody! By the way I luv all you reviewers!! But I am going to give hints of Henrika aaaaannnnnndddd Ryuki until I have decided, so keep reviewing and your fav couple might be put up!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
An Afternoon To Remember  
  
Ryo blinked a couple of times as his eye swept over the girl in front of him. He made a note of her hair that was honey blonde and tied into a stylish bun. She was wearing a black tank top with light blue jeans that had silver stars up one pant leg. Her hazel eyes flashed with insincerity and her pointy nose was in the air. She also had high cheekbones and necklace that said Adnrea.   
Before he could answer she picked up her Roxy bag and strode away to cath up to the group.  
  
'I think she is going to cause a problem with me and Ruki. I hope she understands that I DON'T like her but I like Ruki.' He pondered for a minute before rushing up the path with trees surrounding it.   
  
"Nice of you to join us Ryo, anyway as I was saying this is your cabin.' He opened the door and bowed as they walked inside. 'Now you guys can think of your own name for your cabin and can pick your own beds. (A/N: Ok I need you people to think of name for the cabin. I suc at names you see. I'd call it something like 'the legendary cabin' something gay like that. So if you don't want that to happen review with a better name.)  
One one thing. I' not sure if you guys are gonna like this."  
"Come on Matt it can't be that bad...can it" Juri asked timidly.  
"Naw its not THAT bad but seeing as your cabin is first you people get first kitchen duty!' Groan all around as he said that. 'So at the kitchen at 6:30 cause dinner is at 7:00. everyone clear?"  
"Yeah thanks Yamato." Ruki groaned.  
"Jeeze on first name basis all ready? Its not my fault you know." He put on a sulky face and the girls laughed as the boys glared at him.  
"Well better be going then. See you at 6:30 sharp and don't be late or there will be trouble."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Ruki looked at her surroundings and the first word that came was the same one as she said before. 'Quaint. Nothing special but not too bad.' She thought as she looked at the wooden walls and three bunk beds set up with the bathroom on the other side of the room. Two cupboards were near the bathroom and blankets and that were pilled on them. she took a bottom bunk and Henry took the bottom next to her. Ryo glared at him and took the bunk above Ruki. Of course Takato and Juri shared a bunk so Andrea looking as though she could pop with anger when she couldn't share with Ryo so she took the only one avalible, above Henry.  
"So what are you going to do Takato, Juri?" Henry asked as he unpacked his sleeping bag.  
"We are going to check out the campsite. What bout you guys?" Takato answered as he looked down at Juri from his top bunk falling head first to the ground.  
"Takato that was probably not the best thing to do. Anyway don't forget your watch. Remember what Matt said." Juri reminded and Ruki inwardly chukled for they all knew that Takato didn't have the best memory.  
"How about a card game Ruki?" Ryo smirked and Ruki smirked back as she finished pulling out her cards out.  
"Took the words right out my mouth but you better prepare to lose Akiyama." He gracefully leapt from his spot on his bed and climbed onto hers.  
  
'Better keep an eye on these two.' Henry thought as he pulled up a chair to reff much to Ryo's dismay.  
"Umm, what are you going to do Andrea? You want to watch to?" Henry asked politely hoping she would say no.  
"Cards? Yeah right. I'll go and find my friends." With that she swept out of the room with her nose in the air.  
"You know I think its amazing how she doesn't walk into things with her nose so far into the air." Ryo joked cracking one of his trade mark smiles warming Ruki's heart.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Wow you've gotten so much better Ruki!" Ryo exclaimed as he looked at his seeing that she was winning. (A/N: Ihaven't the faintest idea how you play that game so bear with me.)  
"Ryo if you are letting me win I will find out and kill you." Ruki smirked.  
"I know. That's why you're winning for real!" Exasperated Ryo played one of his last chances.   
Henry had almost fallen asleep. The game had been going strong for about an hour and half.  
"I don't believe it...you beat me Ruki! How can this be happening?" Ryo looked dismayed at the cards but inside felt good that she beat him even when he wasn't letting her win.  
"Congrats Ruki!" Henry shook her hand and she looked at him oddly. Ryo shot him a death glare, which he instantly returned.   
  
"You boys are impossible! What the hell is wrong with you two? Ever since we got here you both have been acting weird and I can't stand it! I'm going for a walk. Alone." She stormed out confused and annoyed.  
  
"Its your fault."   
"Oh shut up Henry."  
"Yeah. I think she is right.' Henry paused for a while. ' Why do you like her?"  
"Huh? I don't know what you mean."  
"Bull Ryo we both like her. Why do you?"  
"Well its cause she is perfect. She is beautiful, she is the kindest most caring person once you get past the wall to her heart. But she has'  
"Like an iron will. She is so strong and has' Henry continued.  
"Everlasting confidence. She is different from most girls. That's why I l-love her." Ryo finished.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Unaware of the conversation Ruki stepped out of the cabin and met up with a figure that was leaning against the wall. The haughty face of Andrea met her eyes and she groaned. (A/N: Does a lot of that doesn't she?)  
"Ruki right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well well Ruki you think you're so hot don't you? Two guys smooning over you! And you just lap it all up like the player you are."  
"You don't even know me! Its not like I asked them to like me!" she shut her mouth as realisation set in. 'that's why they were acting so weird. Oh I wish Rennamon was here.' Her inner weaker voice said. 'Well she is not. Its up to you show this bitch whats what.'  
"At least I am not slutty looking girl ho walks around with her nose so far in the air she can't." Before she could say much more she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek where Andrea had slapped her. Without thinking of the consequences sh balled her fist and anger took over. 'Ruki what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't knock her out you just need time to relax.' This voice she had got after they defeated the D-reaper. (A/N: No she isn't crazy she's just got many consciences.)  
"Look you stupid bitch you stay out of my way and you stay out of harms way. Fair?" She reasoned balling her fist so Andrea could see.  
"Humph!" Andrea walked away and guess where her nose was?  
"I'll go and find Takato and Juri." She said to no one. 'And cool off a bit.'  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Crearulian Angel: Too long? Review to make it better!! And I need a cabin name don't forget. Thanx! 


	4. Oh The Outdors! Part I

Crearulain Angel: I just got back from my own camp actually and it was terrible! Anyway I still don't have a good cabin name so they aren't having one until I get at least 1 suggestion. I also am running out of ideas for chapter titles. Also I re-read my story and I'm sorry for all the 'profanity' I realise it is quite a bit but there still will be some cussing, don't like don't read. But please still read anyway!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Oh The Outdoors! (Part I)  
  
As Ruki walked along a path she hoped would take her to her friends she couldn't help but marvel at the senary. 'Wow, the air is so much fresher out here. The flowers are sweeter and the trees greener. I'm glad mom talked me into this.' She closed her eyes peacefully and let her instincts guide her along the path.   
  
"Hey Ruki! What are you doing out here?"  
"Nice to see you too gogglehead." Ruki frowned as she approached Takato and Juri who were sprawled head to head on a flowerbed. They looked like they belonged in a picture. The tree above them was a jacaranda, (A/N: If ya don't know what that is it's a beautiful tree with hundreds of purple flowers.)   
it looked simply ethereal.  
  
"I came looking for you. Sorry if I disturbed you." She plopped down beside them and picked at a fallen flower. Putting it to her nose to take in the dying sent.  
"No, its ok. We were just talking. I wonder what activities we have this week." Juri smiled at her friend.  
"Hey Takato, whats the time?"   
"Umm.... Uoh! Uoh!" he stammered.  
"Takato?"  
"I-its 6:26! We gotta go!" He leapt to his feet and the other two followed suit creating a flurry of flowers and grass clouding the path.  
"Hey, do you know which way Ruki?" Takato asked as they were running.  
"What! You mean you don't know! I don't either! I was following you guys!"  
"Then where did you come from?" Juri was panting from running so hard.  
"Can't remember. Just find another way! Quickly!" she flew round a bend and cursed the trees that blocked her view. 'They were really nice when I wasn't in a hurry!'  
"Ruki!" 'What? What was that? Its far away but I think Ryo is calling me!'  
"Ryo! Ryo over here!!" She cried out waving her arms to make it easier to find them. Takato was piggy backing Juri as they caught up breathless.  
"There you are! Henry is looking on the other side of the cabin. I'll go get him." Ryo turned a corner and a few seconds came back.   
"Hang on a second, where are we?"   
"Well just round that corner is our cabin and down the path is the main courtyard and.."   
"You mean we were in front of the cabin the whole time? Dam we are stupid!" Bashing her head on a tree slightly she walked off towards the cabin with the others behind her to go to the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"You're late." Matt had his hands on his hips with a fake frown creasing his brow.  
"We are so sorry Matt! We got lost and we were running and then we found out where we were and and.."  
* chuckle * "Dun worry Jay! No harm just get it done quicker. Andrea is waiting." He led them to the kitchen and gave the girls forks and serviettes and gave the guys cups and knives.  
Once this task was done it was about 6:55 so they took their own tables (Andrea saving a different table indicating continuously to Ryo that he should join her.) and started chatting away.  
"You are having fun aren't you Ruki?" Juri smiled as her and Ruki engaged into a conversation.  
"Are you kidding? Andrea is making it hell, we just got lost, Ryo and Hen.. I mean the boys are acting kind of weird." She cut herself off hoping Juri hadn't noticed.  
'You mean them fighting over you? I think its sweet! Oh summer love Ruki!"  
"Yuk please we are about to have dinner Juri!"  
"Come on you do like it a smidge at least right? Well which one do like?"  
"I really don't know! And keep it down Juri they aren't that deaf. Well lets move on to Takato shall we?" she grinned sneakily and laughed as her friend blushed deeply.  
"Whats so funny?" Henry inquired as the rest of the guys sent a curious look in their direction.  
"Yo Ryo! Dudes! How you bin?" Kazu came striding over with a pal of his.  
"Hey Kazu not bad whos this?" Ryo stood up to meet the boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.   
"This is Luke, Luke this Ryo, Henry, Takato, Juri and Ruki. Watch out for her, shes a smart arse."  
Ruki poked her tongue out and Juri gave a light slap on the shoulder giggling as Kazu stuck his own tongue out as him and Luke sat down.  
The rest of the night was uneventful as the group talked and laughed and got to know Luke who was rather nice. When everyone had had sufficient and left group 1 cleaned up the tables and plates. They two headed to the cabin after collecting their activity sheet.  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"So whats tomorrow?" Leaning back on her pillow Ruki looked up at Henry who was pinning up their sheet.  
"Tomorrow morning we have horse riding and we have to pack lunch so before we go to the stables we need to stop off at the kitchens again." He replied frowning as he looked at the amount of time they would be in the saddle. (A/N: Its not he don't want to ride its just cause he is a guy! ^_~)  
'I'll get a couple of apples as well. I'm glad we have riding as one of our activities.' Ruki closed her eyes and reminisced the times her father took her riding and taught her all about horses and riding. She had loved it but never went after he left. 'No point living in the past.' She scolded herself as she rolled over to face everyone.   
"Well g'night people." She said and pulled her sleeping bag over her face.  
"Nite Ruki." Juri called over to her bed.  
"See ya in the morning everyone!" Takato jumped into his top bunk missing again.  
"Sleep tight." Henry whispered to Ruki as he to pulled his blankets up.  
Ryo leaned over and breathed out as he looked at Ruki from atop his own bed. 'Good night my Queen.' With that last thought he switched off the light hearing a distressed yelp from above Henry's bed as Andrea was getting into bed.  
"Nite Andrea."   
"Oh! Sweet dreams Ryo!!"   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
They trudged up to the kitchen half an hour after breakfast and collected their pre made lunches with Ruki grabbing a few apples.  
"Hey Andrea do you know how to ride?" Juri asked trying to make conversation.  
"Of course I do! My father made sure of it! I had a show pony when I was 5 and competed in many competitions, what about you Juri?" She glanced at the belittled girl who blushed shyly.  
"I'm not that good but I can ride."  
"That's ok Juri. I'll help you.  
"Thanks Takato."  
"Hey Henry whats your riding like?"  
"Was going to ask you the same Ryo, well I can do all the major basics but I can't jump."  
"That doesn't matter, I don't think we will be jumping anyway. What about you Ruki?"  
"Me? Oh I can ride. I can jump and that." She didn't want to tell them that before Digimon she did a little bit of competition in riding for her father but she never told anyone after Daddy left.   
  
The path opened out to reveal a large stable with wooden fences and corrals with plenty of sleek looking horses. (A/N: I absolutely LUV horses! I have competed too and I no Ruki hasn't but lets just say she has! I LUV horses!!)  
"Hi! Lets get you guys on your horses and you can head off. Come this way. I'm TK by the way." The blonde led them to the main corral and brought out a pretty chestnut with a snip on his nose.  
  
"This here is Chester. Juri would you like to ride him?" He took her hand and hiked her onto his back.   
"Next we have Marble. Takato?" Marble was a dapple grey and had a sweet face. Takato went and stood with Juri and waited for the others.  
  
"OK Ryo like to hop on Jester the big bay over there." Ryo was up and Henry gave Ruki a confident look another chestnut with a funny blaze on his face was led to Henry.   
"This is Bunny, he is very sweet." Tk legged Henry up and turned to the two remaining girls.  
  
"I believe you two can ride quite well?"  
"Definitely."  
"Yeah I spose."   
"Andrea you can ride whisper the white one over there and Ruki you have my favourite and most spirited one Echo. All set?"  
  
Ruki swung expertly into the saddle and gathered the reins nudging the black horse beneath her with the slightest touch he moved off.  
"I think I'm going to like you Echo." He chucked his head in response.   
  
"Be back at 2:00 and any problems two of you come back."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Ruki was lagging behind as the group was led by Andrea. She was simply enjoying being in the saddle in a tranquil forest with birds flittering and chiriping, squirrels darting through trees and an occasional lizard sunning itself on a rock.  
  
"Want to go faster anyone?" Andrea called behind her shoulder not waiting for the response as she kicked Whisper into a canter.  
"Wait up Andrea! I don't want to go that fast!" Juri called out as her horse Chester followed suit.  
"Juri! Pull on the reins! Here I'll stay with you. You guys can go up ahead, we'll meet you at the lunch stop place thing." Takato called as Henry Ryo and Ruki cantered off as well after nodding their agreement.  
  
"Hey Ruki, you are really good, you know how to jump?" Ryo threw over his shoulder.  
"Um, yea I can. Can you two?"  
"I have done it before." Henry said cautiously.  
"Me too. Its fun. When we catch up to Andrea lets go the cross country track, it'll give Takato and Juri a chance to catch up."   
"You sure we aloud?"  
Whats the matter Henry scared?" Ruki joked pulling alongside him and closing the gap between them and Andrea.   
'Henry, so cautious. Has to be the safest way or not at all. Well I'm enjoying this and I only hope he will join us. God he looks good on a horse, he looks cute!' she smiled as they caught up to Andrea.  
  
"Hey Andrea! We're going Cross country, you can jump?" Ryo flashed a smile not his trade mark smile but one that said 'if you can't I lose respect for you'.   
"Ha better than any of you can! I'll show you!" with that she swung around and trotted off to the first jump in the cross country course.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Crearulian Angel: Well that turned out longer than I hoped so I made this chapter two parts. Next part: will they all survive the cross country? 


	5. Oh The Outdoors! Part II And The Declara...

Crearulain Angel: Hi people again! The 2nd part of Oh The Outdoors! I hav all these ideas but im no putting them up right away, you have to review to get more chapters. Kapeesh? This will have a lot of Ryuki but the next chapt will have more Henrika but you have to read to find out what happens!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^   
Oh The Outdoors! (Part II) And the Declaration Of War  
  
Ruki sighed and squeezed Echo's sides keeping in line with Henry and Ryo. She felt the wind whip her bangs past her cheeks and whirl around her face giving the 'wildcat' look that so many people took her for the moment they met her. Echo sailed over the jumps effortlessly even though they weren't that high.  
Andrea was kicking poor Whisper to go faster and faster and she was getting sick of it. Ruki had a bad feeling as they entered a serene clearing that had a little drop then a jump four strides away.   
"Lets take a break!" She called out and they gave their horses a breather Henry eyeing the next jump cautiously.  
"Not scared right Henry?" Andrea scoffed and left before anyone else moved.   
'Humph, let her go. We will catch up when we are ready.' Ruki thought watching her retreating back with Ryo and Henry doing the same.  
"Think she'll be alright?"   
"No. I'll go after her, you guys rest a bit more, you look like you need it." Ruki chuckled under her breath sending a mocking glance Henrys' way and smiled back as she cantered towards the drop, easily leaped down and readied herself for the jump. Popping over it she heard a yell a little way off. 'Actually that was more of a squeal, which either came from Juri or Andrea. My guess Andrea!'  
"Are you OK? Andrea?" She called getting worried for this would ruin their time. She rounded a corner seeing Andrea with the reins in her hands squatting on the ground holding her wrist.  
"You OK Andrea?" Her head was hung and her necklace fell from her shirt dangling uselessly.  
"No! Leave me alone! I don't need YOUR help!" Ruki had dismounted and was walking towards her slowly with the reins looped through her elbow.  
"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Andrea grabbed the closest thing next to her and threw it at Ruki unfortunately missing and hitting poor Echo. Like any other horse he got spooked rearing up yanking the reins from Ruki and thrashing the air with his hooves. Yelling (not squealing) Ruki leapt using her catlike characteristics out of the way of the hooves trying to grab the dangling material that conviently snapped as he galloped away along the path.  
"DAMN! DAMN! You stupid bitch! You don't have to be a physco! I was just trying to help and you go and try to kill my horse!" Ruki yelled outraged at her stupidity.  
"Are you OK Ruki? What happened?" Henry came up and dismounted. Ryo on the other hand got a devious plan.  
"Well looks like you're in need of knight right about now Ruki! Care for a lift?" He gestured to the space behind him.  
"No way Akiyama! No possible way!" She took a couple of steps back shaking her arms. Andrea had remounted and was glaring daggers at Ruki.  
"Well you don't have any other choice, its about another couple Kilometres till we get to the picnic spot. C'mon, it'll be fun! I promise." He shot her his grin and she nodded reluctantly. Before any one could object Ryo hooked his elbow through hers pulling her onto the back of his horse.  
"Ruki you have to hold on." He smiled deviously as he felt her unsure hands reach his shoulders.  
"You'll have to hold my waist Ruki we are going faster than this."   
"You do and I will kill you Ryo!"  
"Here we go!" He kicked his horse into a canter laughing as she cursed and had to grab hold of his waist to stay on. He laughed with joy as she became scared and wrapped her hands around his waist and she was cursing in his ear.  
"I swear Akiyama!" The wind couldn't reach her behind Ryo's back giving a sense of security through Ruki. She relaxed as the trees swept by and they continued to sail over the jumps with Ruki leaning slightly forward into Ryo. She let a laugh escape her lips throwing her head back looking at the rushing trees and streaks of sunlight dancing on Ryo's gorgeous chocolate hair.  
'This isn't too bad. Its actually quite nice, it feels right somehow. I wonder what it would feel like with Henry.' Ruki slightly dozed off and rested her head on Ryo's back breathing out into his black shirt.  
A smile took over his lips as he felt her relax resting her head on his back, he felt her soft hot breath through his shirt and he fell into a bliss state. Not wanting the ride to end he glanced at Henry who was avoiding all eye contact and set expression on his face. 'This must be killing him.' Ryo thought with a pang. 'Oh well let him! This don't happen everyday.'  
Another clearing formed and the short path to the picnic area was dead ahead. 'Damn.'  
  
They pulled their horses up and walked to the place where they could tie them up. Echo was there along with Juri and Takato's horses.  
  
"Guess what! I cantered by my self! Cantered!!" Juri rushed up with Takato behind her from their spot on the blanket with as much equipment as they had carried.   
"Ruki? Ruki wake up. Hey wildcat!" He whispered into her ear and her eyes immediately flashed open and her eyes darted to Ryo's giving him 'the look'. Jumping down she thanked him ignoring the questioning look from Juri and strode over to Echo to retrieve the things she brought.  
When everyone was seated Ruki told them what happened being interrupted by Andrea who was as close to Ryo as possible.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^^   
The ride back was peaceful as everyone rode back together occasionally going faster but taking it easy. When they rode into the corral with TK grinning they thanked him and headed to the cabin.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^   
"Has anyone seen my black tank top?" Ruki asked as she searched through her bag trying to get ready for dinner.  
"Is this it?" Ryo smirked holding the item of clothing.  
"Gimme that!" Ruki snatched it away slamming the bathroom door.  
"Hm, have you guys seen Andrea?"   
"She left already, like we should have five minuets ago!" Henry stated pointing at his watch.  
"You can go on without me, I don't mind!" Ruki called through the door of the bathroom.  
"I'll wait for her." Juri offered and the boys filed out.  
A few minutes later Ruki emerged wearing dark blue jeans and the black tank top with her hair in a messy bun. She looked really good!  
"Oh thanks Juri! Hey wait a minuet, you want to talk to me about the boys don't you?" She eyed her friend suspiciously.  
"No! I would never do something like that!" Ruki snorted and cried out:  
"I knew it!" As they walked along the path Juri was silent for a second.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"So you like Ryo don't you?"  
"Please can we drop it Juri? I'm not sure who I like OK?" She sighed again and looked pleadingly at her friend.  
"OK, hey how annoying is that Andrea?"  
"WOW! I know!"  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
They walked into the great hall and saw Kazu waving his arms and Juri took a seat next to Takato, Ruki sitting in between Kazu and Henry. When it was their turn to get their dinner Ruki strode past Andrea's table that started whispering as she walked past. Ruki shrugged her shoulders and walked on.  
'Great mashed potato and peas. At least we also get cream puss, although they are very puffy with lots of jam. Hate to let it fall on someone! Oh that'd be soooo good if it fell on Andrea!' Ruki giggled evilly at the thought not concentrating where she put her feet as she passed Andrea's table.  
Andrea was about to stand up putting her foot out in the isle not seeing the figure about to pass her before it was too late, Ruki's foot caught her own and she slipped and started to fall. 'Oh shit! Well I can't say sorry, I have to laugh!' She burst out laughing as she hit the ground only to be shut up by the flying cream puff that soared across the air slamming into her face splattering and covering her entire face. Slowly and surely she reached up to her eyes and rubbed the cream and sticky jam flinging it past Ruki.   
Meeting her eyes that were just going to burst out laughing she picked up the mashed potato from her plate, walked calmly up to Ruki and slapped her in the face with the sloppy stuff.  
  
Ruki couldn't help but burst out laughing as everyone else in the room held their breath. The potato slammed into her eyes and anger took over. Grabbing all the food she could she threw it and stuffed down Andrea's shirt and in her face missing occasionally Andrea doing the same. Other kids joined in creating a terrible mess that kids slipped around in. Cheers and screams filled the air as food was tossed and thrown in all directions, Ruki and Andrea oblivious to it all as they fought each other with food.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The head councillor bellowed as the walls shook. Tai walked to the middle of chaos slipping in the muck.  
"Which careless, stupid person started this disgrace?" He was trembling with anger, his brown messy hair falling over his face.  
"It was Andrea!"  
"Andrea started it!"  
"Yeah Andrea pushed Ruki!"  
"No way. Ruki tripped Andrea!" Various calls from the crowd were shot all from the room.  
"Ruki is this true?" Tai looked at the face of the girl who was covered in food stains and who was frozen with some potato dripping from her hand that was aimed at Andrea who was doing the same.  
"She tripped me and my food slipped up onto her then she came and dumped food on me so I fought back."  
"OK, Andrea come with me to my office.' Ruki smiled 'You too Ruki."  
"What?"  
"You retaliated."  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ In Tai's Office^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
"How could you too do that? Never has this monstrosity occurred. I don't know what to do with you two. Well for starters, you can clean up the entire hall! Then you will kitchen duty for the rest of the camp. Do I make myself clear?" He turned to Matt who was looking gravely at the pair of mucky girls. Not smiling.   
  
"Yes sir." They said in unison as they oped his door to step out. A sea of faces met them as they stepped out.  
  
'this is sooo humiliating!' Andrea screamed at herself and watched as Ryo the boy she loved ran up to Ruki and pulled her out of the crowd. The staring crowd with accusing eyes. 'Where are my friends? They should be helping me! That's it Ruki Nonaka. This means WAR.' With that last thought she trudged back to the room to tidy herself up before they had to clean the hall.  
"War." A smile spread across her lips as she thought about the sweet revenge she would have.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
Crearulain Angel: So how was that? I made it a little longer for Cinnamon Sweety! What did you think of that then? Read n review people. Oh and their cabin still needs a name! Tell me what couple you prefer. 


	6. Water Fun

Crearulian Angel: Hey evry1! This is another chapter... So here we go.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Water Fun  
  
A shrouding mist encircled her feet and swept her over a sweet meadow. She smiled as her friends waved from the top of a grassy hill. Searching each of their faces. Juri smiling confidently, Takato blushing as he looked over at Juri, Kazu grinning like an idiot. Two special figures stood shadowed by the others. They were looking at Ruki in their own way, one with jet-black hair and steel grey eyes a look of wisdom upon his smiling face and the other with sweet chocolate brown hair and deep azure eyes with a look of playful arrogance set on his face.  
  
Another figure crept into the scene bringing darkness. The honey blonde hair spread out wildly and cackling wildly, the green eyes flashing as Andrea smiled evilly holding up a knife. The knife was starting to cut the rope that all her friends were standing on.  
  
'I have to get to them before its too late!' She screamed silently and ran as hard and as fast as she possibly could, the rope with only one thread left...snap! It broke and Ryo and Henry fell into blackness. Blackness that was becoming lighter as she slipped into consciousness and woke from her startling dream.  
  
"Wow! Henry? Henry??" Ruki jumped up to see everyone buzzing around but no Henry in his bed.  
"Morning Ruki!" Juri piped as she came over you should hurry up. 'Andrea already left cause of your kitchen duty."  
"WHAT? Why didn't anyone wake me??" She panicked remembering the previous night.  
"Because waking you Ruki is like disturbing a sleeping dragon." Ryo swung down from the top of his bunk with a frown and left the room slamming door.  
'He must've heard me asking about Henry.' Ruki thought sadly to herself. 'I'll sit with him at breakfast!'   
  
Henry walked out of the bathroom at that moment.  
"Morning Ruki. Where you calling my name?"  
"Hi! Gotta hurry!" Before Takato even had a chance Ruki flew into the bathroom locking the door and flinging her clothes on.  
  
"Ruki! I really need to go!!"  
"I really need to be gone!" She called out and swung the door open slamming it into his face.  
  
"Whoops! So sorry Takato! Bye people!" Running out the door and up the path panting pushing the great halls doors open.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late! I slept in!"  
Matt was standing with his back against the wall and Andrea was staring at her as if she was a disgusting squashed insect.  
"Better late than never." Matt said stiffly and walked out.  
  
"The forks and knives need to be done." Andrea gestured at the silverware and turned her back striding away to a table.  
  
"Look Andrea. I don't want to do this either and its both our fault so stop being a friggen bitch about it! You can do it yourself if it needs to be done! I'll do what I think needs doing. Got it?" She glared angrily and stood up to face Ruki. Fire flared in her green eyes and that evil look from Ruki's dream was written all over her face.  
The staring contest was broken when people were starting to file in chattering and laughing.  
"Crap! Lets hurry!" Without making eye contact they each grabbed something and set it up frantically.  
Saving a table Ruki seated herself next to Ryo who brightened up immediately seeming to forgive her. Henry plopping down on the other side of her and Kazu and Luke next to Ryo with Juri and Takato on Henry's side.  
  
"Isn't this great you guys! We have our activity together today!" Kazu started the conversation.  
"Really? What activity is it?" Ruki asked.  
"I know! But there are other groups as well."  
"What are we doing?" Trying to get herself heard.  
"Yeah but only one more plus ours and your group."  
"Our activity is?" Getting frustrated.  
"When I saw the Legendary Digimon Card Playerz I knew it was your group Kazu."  
"Hello!"  
"We couldn't have any other name! That's all Kazu wanted!" Luke explained.  
"HEY! WHAT ACTIVTY ARE WE DOING??" Ruki had stood up knocking her chair in frustration.  
"Sorry Ruki! * sweatdrop * We have swimming today. Isn't this going to be fun?"  
Ruki's heart went cold and sank to her feet.  
'Oh noooo! Why did I even pack that cursed thing? I cannot possibly wear that thing!'  
"B-b-but I thought there wasn't any swimming!" She stammered in panic.  
  
"Who said that?" Juri cocked an eyebrow and looked worriedly at her friend.  
"Hey guys, umm Ruki and I are going to go back to the cabin and change, see ya at the lake ok?" She got up and pulled Ruki out of the hall. Once they were in the safety of the cabin Juri questioned Ruki.  
  
"Didn't you bring a swimming costume? That doesn't matter I got a spare!"   
"Its not that Juri! It's the type of swimming costume I have..." She trailed off thinking of the revealing material.  
"Why? Whats wrong with it?"   
"Well, its, its, its, oh it's a bikini!! A bikini Juri!" She threw her hands up and blushed furiously.  
  
"Ruki that's not too bad. You'll look great I'm sure. And it's not the whole camp in the lake! I bet it's a really nice one, probably better than mine." She put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder even if she was being slightly melodramatic.  
  
"Thanks Juri. I guess your right. I shouldn't be this stupid! Wait you have one too? Great!" at least she wasn't alone with this and got out the skimpy blue material as Juri gasped.  
"That'll look perfect on you!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Everyone else was in the water and having a blast as Ruki sat on the side a towel wrapped around her belly. Andrea had two of her friends with her and they were swimming a way off closer to Ryo who was helping Luke drown Kazu. Takato Juri and Henry were talking with some others. Juri emerged from the water and sat beside Ruki in her green poker dotted bikini that looked pretty cool on her. (A/N: my friend has that kind of bikini and she looks a little like Juri only non animated form so I put Juri in the same one.)  
"You have to come in sooner or later you know Ruki. You should meet Karen and Blake, they are really nice! There from the Cougarz cabin."  
"Ok I'll come in in a sec." Ruki reluctantly dropped her towel and stepped up to the shore Juri by her side.  
  
Henry really wished Ruki would come in. He looked up to where she was sitting and his jaw fell to the bottom of the lake. 'Jeezus! Ruki has a great body!' he looked her up and down mentally hitting himself for staring.   
  
"Over here Ruki! Hey you want to play a game with us?" He asked wading over to her. He smiled as he saw her hugging her stomach nervously. He laughed out loud and sent a wave at Ruki.  
  
Nervousness overtook her mind as she paddled over to Henry. 'Why is he smiling? Oh no, why is he laughing?' Before she could think twice a wave of fresh cold water splashed her square in the face.   
"You are so dead Henry!" Happiness and excitement flooded out the embarrassment and she lunged at Henry forcing his head under water. Spluttering he came up slapped another wave at her missing and getting hit by a wave coming from behind.  
"Kazu! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kazu grinned and dived under water. Juri, Takato and Karen had come over while Blake had gone to join Ryo and Luke seek and destroy Kazu.   
Ruki and Henry were having a fabulous time when Karen came up and asked if they wanted to play something else.  
"Hey Ruki, Henry! Hi I'm Karen from the Cougarz! I believe from what Takato and Juri told me you're from the Tamers? Cool, anyhow have you ever played chicken? Ha its great fun and quite easy. You just need a partner and you sit on their shoulders and try to push the other off. You wanna play? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" Befuddled by the fast speaking raven-haired girl Ruki and Henry merely nodded.  
"Great! Blake! Get over here! I need a partner for chicken! NOW!"  
"Ok coming." Tripping Kazu under water one last time he swam over and smiled at Ruki. His dark brown hair falling over his faces that had light brown freckles dotting his nose.  
"Blake." He stuck his hand out and Ruki took it smirking.  
"Great! Takato Juri are playing? Great! The others I see are busy and I'm not going near those other four girls! The rest of our group Leo and Tarlia, Juzz and Sophie are playing too. Every girl on your boys shoulders! (A/N: I think I got the right amount of people. Hey if im wrong don't blame me! I have not passed a maths test since the 6th grade!)   
Last ones standing WIN!" Karen clapped her hands as Blake emerged with her on his shoulders. She yelled as Henry swept her on his shoulders and laughed knowing no one could beat her!  
  
  
"Yuk! Look at them! Playing a children's game. How immature. Can you believe Nonaka? She actually wore a fashionable bikini." Andrea flicked her honey blonde hair round her neck arrogantly as she looked at her three friends for approval. Courtney with red hair and pink bikini made a sniffing sound and nodded also flicking her hair.   
"Look at her and that Henry kid. she is such a player." Ashleigh with brown hair turned her back to them slipping in the mud below her.  
"Andrea your bikini is soo much more fashionable than hers." Leah another blonde crossed hr arms sinking slightly and gesturing Andrea's white bikini.  
  
"I so don't see what Ryo likes about her. I am much prettier than that banshee." Andrea had filled with anger when she saw every boy in the lake stop and stare at Ruki as she stepped into the water and jealousy made her green with envy when Ryo had stopped to stare letting himself get dunked under water all for a few seconds of looking at Ruki.  
An evil thought crossed Andrea's mind again. 'Time for some revenge!'  
"Girls! I have the best idea! I think Nonaka would look much better...DE-bikinied!" She cackled so even her friends got a little worried.  
  
Ruki and Henry were on a roll! No one was standing except for Karen and Blake. Ruki was worried cause Blake was quite muscular in his shoulders and arms. 'Hey nothing me and Henry can't handle!' Her and Karen's arms locked as they battled each other out. With one last push Karen was over balanced and fell backwards kicking poor Blake in the head.  
  
Henry yelled in pride and Ruki held her arms in the air in silent triumph. Little did she know Andrea was coming closer behind her, closer, closer, her hand tugged one string...  
  
Henry knew someone was behind them and was about to turn around with Ruki on his shoulders until it was too late.   
  
Ruki gave a shout as her top fell to the water. Henry dropped her in the water as Juri and Karen rushed through the water to help her. The only ones laughing were Andrea's gang, everyone else in the water just stared astonished someone could be that mean but Henry and Ryo blushed for they had seen everything!   
  
Ruki covered her face in shame and tried to shield herself from the others as Juri and Karen rushed her behind a rock. They turned around as she put it back on and with little more than a thanks she climbed the nearby rock and fled the lake not caring where she went as she scooped up her towel.   
  
"Ruki! Wait!" Ryo was about to jump out when someone grabbed the back of his shorts.  
"Henry! Bugger off!" He furiously faced Henry who had a solemn look on his face.  
"Don't go after her. It'll make it worse. She wants to be alone right now."   
Ryo nodded but got out and sat on his towel not wanting to have fun when the girl he loved was in pain and humiliation again. Henry felt the same and stayed in the shallows watching the others from a distance.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Crearulain Angel: I REALLY DON'T LIKE ANDREA! Ryo and Henry must go and comfort her! But who will find her first? Don't worry readers, Ruki gets her own revenge in the next chapter! I promise. Well that turned out a little longer and the dream was a bit weird I know. 


	7. I Will Find You

Crearualin Angel: Hmm, this is the 7th chap right? Well well. Don't worry readers Ruki will get revenge! Okay I rote this chapter before and it was like 3 pages of fluff! I never thought I could do that! So I decided to change it. Ok the couples aren't decided and the person to find Ruki is the one who has the most reviews at the moment! But that don't its gonna end that way! This is gonna be a looooooong chapt Ok?  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
I Will Find You   
The trees were blurred by the salty tears streaking the red headed's cheeks. Her towel whipping around her feet and getting caught on shrubs causing the troubled girl to fall. A thorny bush tore her bear leg drawing a trickle of blood. Ignoring the stinging pain in her leg she continued to run blindly through the forest not knowing let alone caring where she was going.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
No one had spoken a word to Andrea when the group got back to the cabin late. Ruki hadn't returned and it was getting dark.   
Everyone had gotten changed into warm clothes cause it was getting cold. Takato, Juri and Henry were playing a game of fish and Ryo was laying back on his bed thinking.  
  
'I hope she's ok. Of course she will be, she's Ruki. Right? But it's getting cold, and late. I don't care what Henry thinks! She is alone out there and I am going to find her!'  
  
Almost the same thing was going through Henry's head at the same time.  
  
'I know she wouldn't want anyone to see her right now but she has to learn that I will always be there for her. Whether she likes it or not! I have to find her!'  
"Henry do you have any twos?" Juri asked the zoned out boy.  
"Huh? No yes no." he absent-mindedly dropped his cards revealing three twos and jumped off his bunk saying he didn't want to play anymore.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to look for Ruki. If I'm not back by dinner go on without me."  
"Me two." Ryo glared as Henry rose from his bed. And headed for the door.  
  
"I thought she wanted to alone!" He snapped sarcastically getting a hurt look from Henry that replaced by anger.   
"At least I give her a choice!"   
"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
"It means he thinks your to forceful with her which your not, and Henry knows Ruki well. So both of you stop fighting and find her together!" Juri had stopped playing cards and was glaring at the two boys like a mother would fighting brothers. Neither moved nor broke the icy stare.   
  
'I don't his help.'  
'I can this by myself.'  
  
"Fine."  
"I'm going my own way."  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
The tears of humiliation had long gone leaving a dry path down the cheeks of a girl who was thinking. She was thinking hard of how she can get revenge.  
'No one embarrasses me and gets away with it. No one but Ryo I guess.' She lingered on the thought of Ryo, picturing his smiling face and cute chocolate hair. 'Its getting late. I should head back.' "But here am I?" her voice echoed through the trees that were looming over her creating intimidating shadows that moved. An icy cold wind blew sending shivers up her spine as she trudged along the hopefully right path. The stinging pain in her leg returned even though the blood was drying now. 'I'll find a way to get back Andrea, you just wait.'  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
As they closed the door behind them they looked at the path forking straight off. Nodding they each took a different path and headed into the dark.  
(A/N: This will different POV's so try and guess whom they belong to!)  
  
A bird screeched as I broke a branch. I didn't know how long I had been walking but I just hoped that it was the right way to her. I was surprised with Juri, I mean I have known her for quite a long time and she doesn't really have out bursts like that. Its cold and the shadows are playing tricks on me. Its very unnerving but I have to find her. The wind howling not to mention freezing. I hope she is ok; she is still in her bikini. Hey! I hear some one else up ahead!  
  
Its so cold. Its very dark. I'm not scared. No. I bet he is though. I lived alone in the open for years, I can handle this. Shadows are looming, trying to hide my way but in my heart I know where to go...I think. My heart beat faster and harder as the next bend revealed a slim silhouette was moving slowly, wrapping its arms around her body.  
  
"Ruki!" I rushed over to her wrapping my arms around hers which where stone cold.  
  
"Ryo? Oh Ryo I am so cold. Sorry I ran but I needed to get away from HER! Where is Henry? Is he here? Do you know where we are?"  
He was bombarded by questions and he merely put a finger to her lips trying to ignore her question about Henry and hugged her tighter.  
  
"No he isn't here. I understand. We need to get you warm, here have my jacket, I am not sure where we are at the moment though." Ruki released an irritated breath and walked on.  
"Ryo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It wouldn't bother you if I oh I dunno, say made an absolute fool out of Andrea tomorrow?"  
"Can I help?" He laughed and she joined him.  
"I'd rather get my own revenge but if I need you I'll say something." She relaxed and didn't seem to notice the darkness around her and Ryo. Or the biting cold wind. Or the shadowy trees. Nothing mattered at the moment.  
  
  
'I have to find her, I have to.' He chanted to himself as he was now running down a path. It could have been slightly from fright but he was mostly driven by his heart.   
He could hear them. Both of them and his heart fell. It came crashing down and shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"Ruki!" he rushed up to the two and put an arm around her quivering shoulders.  
"Henry!" the delight in her voice made him feel better and his heart soared at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Ruki, we should go this way its quicker, I'm sure. Well of course that's if its okay with the Legendary Tamer here. What do you say?" He crossed his arms challenging Ryo even though he was usually a peacemaker he felt quite different.  
  
"Don't start that again Henry."   
"Me start? You started last time!"  
"STOP IT! Both of you are acting like children! We need to get back and this isn't the time! If you bicker one more time I will find the cabin BY MY SELF. Got it?" they nodded in usion and walked along the path Henry came from. They walked in silence and the wind lashed their bodies making them shiver when all of a sudden Ruki turned around to face the boys and she blushed and asked: "Umm, you guys didn't see anything...when, umm, Andrea..."  
"Nup. Of course not."  
"No not me." They lied.  
They got back and it was quite late into dinner.  
"You can go if you want. I don't feel like walking up...I'm really tired." Ruki flopped onto her bed letting her towel fall on the floor.  
"Ruki you have to eat." Henrys' stomach gave a roar as he said this. Blushing he held his talkative tummy. "I guess we all do. Heheh"   
"You want food? I got food! Well I'd call it junk food but hey we deserve a treat right?" Ruki smiled as she got the boys attention.  
"First I'm gonna get changed and wash this damn cut. Then we'll have a chocolate feast!"  
"YEAH!"  
Washing away the blood from her leg she stepped out of the shower and got dried. She walked out with the towel around her hair and with her boxers and top. Walking over to her bag she got out 2 plastic bags filled to the brim with lollies, chocolates, sweets and every kind of candy.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
"I hope they are alright. Maybe they are still trying to find Ruki!" Juri was frantic when the boy s hadn't turned up for dinner.  
"If they aren't at the cabin we'll ALL look for them, right Andrea?"  
"I don't see why I have to go! I really don't care what happens to them. Only Ryo." She stalked ahead with her friggen nose in the air.  
  
She grabbed the screen door and scowled, no her face darkened yes went darker with rage as she saw the three sprawled on Ruki's bed with wrappers all around them and chocolate around their mouths.  
Juri giggled and Takato smiled, Andrea was fuming and stomped to the bathroom waking the others.  
  
"Oh hello. Goodnight." Ruki dozed off again with a full belly not really caring the boys were still there.  
"Have a nice dinner? Didn't bother saving any I see." Takato looked upset but got over it as he once again tried to jump onto the bunk missing as usual.  
"Takato you really should stop doing that."  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
The next morning Ruki felt awake and got up at about 6:00 in the morning. She got out of bed and changed into a tracksuit. She walked along a different path and found two fields, one a hockey field and one a soccer field. 'I'd love to thrash Andrea here.' A chuckle escaped her lips as she headed to the mess hall.   
Andrea had started not waiting for her and Matt was there, this time smiling as he handed Ruki a hockey stick and soccer ball.  
  
"Whats this for?" she juggled the items and dropped them on the floor growling in frustration.  
"Hahaha. Sorry. Well your activity today is soccer in the morning then lunch and in the afternoon a calming game of hockey. Even though I don't trust you girls with hockey sticks Tai the big cheese said I have to give you each one. You'll play against the Legendary Digimon Card Playerz and we HAVE to win. I got $20 on you guys ok?"  
Andrea's face lost all colour for he knew she wouldn't be on a team with Ruki who was a much better sports player than her.  
"Great! Hey you bet on us?!"  
  
The rest of the tamers came in including Kazu and Luke as usual. They got their Digi-flakes and talked about the games ahead. When breakfast was done and Andrea and Ruki had helped clear everything they headed to the game fields with hockey sticks in hand, Ruki carrying the soccer ball.  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^% ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^   
Crearualin Angel: Do you want a preview of Ruki's revenge? OK here goes:  
  
" She was alone in the locker room...Looking around she spotted Andrea's hot pink bra and G-string...... " 


	8. Ruki's Revenge

Crearulian Angel: Hey peoples! I haven't updated this in AGES and I'm feeling pretty bad about that... Well I was re-reading this fic to see where the hell I left off and saw that there were SOOO many mistakes! So I'll try to use more correct grammar from now on. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for... RUKI'S REVENGE! And I also have a SPEACIAL thanks to Carly aka Logo The Twin, thanks for making me get off my lazy arse and WRITING THIS!!! That's it from me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruki's Revenge! (Aptly named I think!) Chapter 8  
  
The brisk morning air stung Ruki's already pink tinged cheeks and she had to swipe every now and again at her nose to rid it of the dew. A cool fog of air fluttered in front of where she had just exhaled.   
  
"Cold enough hey?" Ryo jogged up beside her taking the soccer ball so she cold warm her frozen pink fingers.  
  
"No! You think?!" She grumbled. Although it was extremely cold she couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful countryside that held the two lush sports fields. Birds chirped and a pair of white butterflies flitted just past Ruki's nose. In some way these naturey images warmed her on the inside.   
  
"Matt! So THIS is your kick ass team? Pfft we can beat 'em huh guys?!" Tai strolled confidently onto the grass surveying the Tamers cabin. His group of teens at his heels.  
  
A chorus of cheers erupted from the gang of Legendary Card Playerz. The Tamers cabin gave them all 'looks'.  
  
Kazu along with Luke, Zander, Leah, Felicity and Haley stood opposite the team of Takato, Henry, Ryo, Ruki, Juri and Andrea who stood at the back to the side of the goal post looking horribly frightened, Leah one of her friends gave her a reassuring look but nothing could shake the feeling of pain that was sure to come once Ruki started.  
  
(A/N: OK this is how the field is set out: Henry and Takato are wings, Ruki is centre cause she wouldn't have it any other way, Ryo centre half, Juri a back and Andrea is supposed to be goalie. Felicity and Leah are wings, Luke is centre, Kazu is centre half, Haley is a back and Zander is goalie. Got it? Oh yea not all the positions are there for obvious reasons.)  
  
"Ready to lose Ruki?" Luke smirked, his gold bangs falling over his emerald green eyes. Ruki simply shrugged.  
  
"We'll see." The whistle sounded and in less than the blink of an eye Ruki had passed back to Ryo and was running past a bewildered Luke. "Heh heh... Ryo! Bogey on your shoulder!"  
  
Ryo looked to his left to see Kazu coming in from the side, a set expression on his face. Growling in determination Kazu hadn't noticed Ruki slip behind him. She caught Ryo's eye and they nodded in understanding.  
  
Kazu came at Ryo, full pelt, and took an almighty kick at the ball- and Ryo's leg, but in the last split second Ryo curled his foot around the ball sweeping it side ways right to Ruki who expertly received it and feinted to right spinning the ball around to Zander's left just as he leaped to the right.   
  
The ball still spinning was trying to break through the net. Ruki scored the first goal.   
  
Luke had lost all his cockiness as had Kazu and losing colour in their faces each time the Tamer team scored a goal. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... It was time for drastic measures.  
  
"TIME OUT!" Tai bellowed from the sidelines almost ripping his unruly brown hair out. Matt was chuckling and gave his team thumbs up.   
  
"Nice work guys. Takato you have the best luck of any person I know.' Referring to Takato's astounding header goal that happened when an angry Leah tripped him. ' And Henry very smooth move with the play.' Also referring to Henry's suggestion that had gained them a goal. 'Ruki. Ryo. Need I say more? You guys are absolutely kicking butt! You're a great team. That 20 will be mine in no time!" Everyone broke into a hearty laugh, all light hearted at being the winners so far. Even Andrea cracked a smile. Ruki hadn't threatened her once.  
  
The gang came back onto the field and noticed the Card Playerz had swapped their positions around. Getting an oh so evil idea, being confident of their team's success, Ruki shouted to Andrea: "Get up here Andrea be wing, Henry go Goalie. Your quicker than her!"   
  
A shocked and slightly frightened expression put itself on Andrea's pretty face. She stared dumbly at Ruki until Henry was standing in front of her hands on hips.   
  
"Um oh ok... FINE! I'll be a wing." She spat striding past Henry a snooty air in her short steps. A second after she placed herself to the left of Ryo the screeching of the whistle sounded and Luke ran straight at Ryo obviously expecting him to receive the ball. He was unfortunately mistaken.  
  
Anger flared in Ruki's heart as Luke ploughed through Ryo knocking him INTO the ground with such force the thud was sickeningly loud.  
  
"OWWWWWCH!" Luke wailed and Ryo was clutching his leg, his pain stricken face contorted briefly before he regained control and gave Ruki a reassuring glance. A trickle of blood spilled from under his fingers where he was holding the cut.  
  
"Ryo, Luke I think you guys should have a break. Andrea take Ryo's position. Ready? Lets try this again!" Matt pulled Ryo over to a bench and hastily gave him a bandaid to put over the cut.   
  
Ruki gave Andrea a sour sweet look before tucking her toe under the ball as she kicked it. The ball with the extra push Ruki had given it, flew forward but straight at Andrea's head. Screaming in fright Andrea ducked as the ball flew past only for Kazu, the now centre position to receive the ball.   
  
Laughter erupted from both sides and Andrea blushed furiously and turned her back on Leah who had also let a small chuckle escape.   
  
The end score to the soccer game was 10-2 Tamers way. With a brief lunch and the each team hurrying to get to the next game. Hockey.   
  
Luke and Ryo had recovered and were raring to go. "Ready for another butt kicking Kazu?" Ryo laughed. "Hey Ruki you ready team mate?"   
  
"Ready to shove a hockey stick up your ass if you don't shut up!" Ruki despite her harsh and disturbing words smiled as she ran onto the field, hockey stick in hand. The positions were the same as before and again the Tamers got an early lead. But not many of them had actually played hockey before and Leah and Andrea were the only ones that had played in a rep team. (A/N: As much as I hate to admit it hockey girls are known for their bitchiness that's why Andrea knows how to play)  
  
Leah was dribbling the small orange ball with exceptional speed, sweeping it from side to side as she ploughed through the grass dodging Ryo, sweeping it past both Henry and Takato. Andrea watched the ball coming with mild interest and didn't even move a muscle as Juri tripped letting Leah do a mighty wallop, sending the ball straight into the goal.  
  
"Andrea what the HELL are you doing? Did you not SEE the ball?" Ruki screamed and Ryo grabbed her shoulders to lead her back to the half way line.   
  
"Calm down Wildcat! Even for you that screaming at a teammate is a bit melodramatic. It's only a game. Anyway we can swap her at half time and show these guys a stunning 'come-from-behind' victory! What do ya say?" His azure eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and his whole body radiated confidence.   
  
"Your right. Lets show em!"   
  
So for the first half Ruki let Andrea do as she wanted which was letting the balls into the gaol of course. For the first half Ruki watched as the points went up very slowly. They still had a chance! 5-2 and the whistle sounded for half time.   
  
"Andrea. I think you should be a wing you know because you have played before. Henry feel like being gaolie again?"  
  
"Sure thing."   
  
"Ok team BREAK!" With that they rushed back onto the field. The tension was fierce as Ruki stared Luke down, passed back to Ryo who with grace and accuracy hit the ball straight through Kazu and into the waiting stick of Takato.   
  
"GO GO GO TAKATO!" Juri was jumping up and down clapping her hands like a maniac and Ruki nearly laughed out loud at her odd friend. Instead she ran behind Takato who didn't need her help and scored, 5-3.  
  
With seconds left till the end of the game, the Tamers drawing with the Legendary Card Playerz, Ryo had the ball. With a surge of pride she watched as he swerved around Leah still with the ball and headed to the goalmouth. His shirt was dampened with sweat and his usually sleek ash brown hair fell around his face like an unruly mane. Ruki was slightly worried about the contorted expression on his face but her worry was in vain as he swung his stick back and hit the ball with all his strength sending it straight past a beweilded Zander.   
  
The mixed sound of plastic hitting wood just before the screeching of the whistle was like music to the Tamer's ears. Screaming in triumph the team, save Andrea, grabbed each other in a tight embrace of victory.   
  
"Nice 'come-from-behind-victory' you guys. Thanks to you I'm $20 richer! Go and hit the showers team you better get changed as well, dinner should be ready when you get back. Ruki, Andrea you guys are off duty tonight because of your astounding victory. But I would've liked to have seen a better TEAM effort form you Andrea." Matt strode off with a crest fallen Tai laughing rather madly as they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The locker room was cold with the stagnant smell of something unthinkable rotting... or growing. Brushing back her thick head of damp red hair Ruki's lavender eyes caught sight of something pink. Not just any pink but a HOT pink!   
  
"What would posses someone to wear this?" She spoke aloud holding up the violently coloured bra and thong. (A/N: No offence to anyone who wears these but you know Ruki!)   
  
An evil idea sprouted in Ruki's mind right then and there. It was time for her ultimate revenge. Ruki waited until the only ones left were her and Andrea who was still in the shower. Juri had given her a questioning glance when she had refused her invitation to leave the wreaking room.   
  
As the last person retreated Ruki grabbed all of Andrea's clothes and her towel tucking them safely into her bag. With an evil snicker she left to deliver her 'laundry' to the main hall where Andrea would be pleased to find it. When everyone would be able to see. She chucked the bar of pink soap she had used to write the instructions with into the grass.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She just couldn't get the feeling of guilt off her body. No matter how hard she scrubbed no matter what soap she used Andrea could feel it prickling under her skin. Dirtying it on the inside.   
  
Maybe she had been too much of a bitch to Ruki. Just because the guy she liked happen to like someone else didn't mean she had to torment that person. She saw today that there are things worth more than a reputation and bagging the boy you like. Friendship was one of them. Seeing the way they celebrated after their win made her want to be a part of it. And she didn't get that stab of jealousy in her heart when Ryo had high fived Ruki and paid close attention to her.  
  
Yes she made up her mind to apologise for what she had done. Right after she got dressed. But there were no clothes to get dressed in. there was no towel to cover herself with. The only thing left in the entire stinky change room was her hot pink bra and g-string. A cold of realisation swept through her, chilling her to the heart. Slowly she put the only two items of clothing on and began the walk to the hall. For that's what was written in soap on the wall. The night air was thankfully warm and the cold water dripping from her body was dried quickly.   
  
The first steps into the main courtyard were nerve racking. No one was about, yet. They were all inside relaxing and laughing with each other enjoying a carefree meal. If she could reach the doors before they came out she would be safe. She saw her top and skirt and ran to get them just as a stream of people began to file out through the two double doors.  
  
She stopped in mid step, her face burning with utter humiliation at the stunned looks as more and more people filed out. Soon the stony astonished faces cracked into fits of laughter. A wave of laughs erupted and the sea of faces began pointing, hurling insults and even a wolf whistle here or there.  
  
Among them all Ruki's look of utter contempt was enough to bring Andrea to her senses. Face scarlet with embarrassment the blond girl hung her head and trudged forward. Tears stung her hazel eyes and the crystal clear liquid spilled sliding down her red cheeks. She reached out for her clothes lifted her head to meet the cruel mocking gaze of Ruki Nonaka. With a trembling breath Andrea spoke in a civil tone.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you Ruki. I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of some of the cabins." With that she fled running as fast as she could back to the cabin, running away from the laughter and stare of Ruki. Nothing could stop the burning humiliation that bore down on her all the way back.  
  
It felt like a very full day. Two victories for her cabin and an even more important victory in her private war. She had won. But Andrea's words burned into her mind and the look of total mortification was engraved into her mind as well. She looked for Ryo and Henry among the dispersing crowd of laughing campers. She found the familiar wise looking face of Henry along with the strong one of Ryo, Takato and Juri beside them. Tears of anger stung Juri's eyes and she couldn't even look at Ruki as she and Takato passed.   
  
"Ultimate revenge huh?" She joked to Henry and Ryo ignoring the cold shoulder from Juri and Takato. Surely the two people here would see the funny side. By the set expression on each of their faces. "Henry?"  
  
He shook his head and walked on.  
  
"Ryo? C'mon it was funny!" Desperation clung in her voice as even Ryo shook his head and walked on. Ruki was left along in the courtyard. All alone.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crearulian Angel: Turned out longer than I thought. I think I might revise this because I think it's a bit boring... But not bad considering I did this without inspiration right?! Well if you have any complaints I know I'm gonna hear about them whether I want to or not so review! 


	9. Life Can Be Complicated

Crearulian Angel: Its been awhile since I posted anything so I thought it would be a good time to start witth my favourite story

Crearulian Angel: Its been awhile since I posted anything so I thought it would be a good time to start witth my favourite story!

The mournful cry of a raven pierced the twilight air, reflecting the loneliness she felt in her heart. Ruki couldn't understand what everyone's issue was. Can't they appreciate a good joke?

Wrapping her loose jacket tighter over her shoulders Ruki fell deeper into her musings, plonking herself onto a nearby log. She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized how far she had come, at least this time she had learned her lesson by staying on the path. The rustle of a bird taking flight broke her concentration as the raven took wing into the dark sky.

A sigh escaped her lips as she wished she could fly away from her troubles just as the raven could. Looking into the dark brooding sky suddenly reminded her of the dream she had and suddenly things began to make sense. She had let Andrea cut the thread holding her friends close to herself. She let Andrea get to her so much she had reverted back to the ice queen, no feelings for anyone but herself.

Shame burned her cheeks and stubbornness kept her from thinking about how to resolve the wrong she had done. Instead her thoughts drifted to the reactions she received. She felt she could never look at Henry again, his disappointed gaze burned into her memory forever. The look she had gotten from Ryo made her cringe. Maybe at least one of her troubles will have been fixed from all this chaos, maybe neither of the boys will like her after what she had done.

An icy breeze whipped her jacket open cutting through her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. The now starry filled sky, bruised with the occasional cloud, reminded her that she should be in a warm bed not huddled on a log lost in drowning despair. If she had learned anything from the battle with the D-reaper it was that her friends would stand with her forever.

Her steely resolve kicked in and she headed back to the cabin, head held high. (her nose on the other hand was posed in a sensible direction, not all the way in the air…)

Stumbling up the dark wooden steps to her cabin, Ruki stopped at the sound of sniffling and turned to see a shadowy figure barely illuminated by the poor porch light. A cascade of honey blond hair spilled out the bottom of a fashionable hat and the Versace brand pink jacket gave away the identity of the figure.

"Andrea?"

Startled, the blond girl stiffened not wanting to be interrupted in her time of depression.

"Andrea, its me Ruki.." She put her hand on Andrea's shoulder before Andrea smacked it away. Turning to glare at the girl come to comfort her, her tear streamed hazel eyes alight with humiliated anger Andrea spoke through choked sobs.

"You're the last person I want to see.' She stopped, contemplating her next words carefully. 'You know its funny… The one person I thought I truly hated at this camp was one the one person who showed me the true meaning of friendship. It burns me even more inside to know she has the kind of friends I want, not the shallow insincere people I surround myself with."

"Ha, uh yea kind of ironic isn't it?" Trying to lighten the mood Ruki tried her lame version of a joke failing miserably as Andrea turned away from her. Refusing the urge to smack herself in the head Ruki tried once more to make a connection with the person she had so brutally hurt.

"Andrea, I may have showed you the true meaning of friendship but I didn't fully understand it until I met you too."

"Bullshit, your just trying to make me feel better. I have no idea why you're even trying, we're not friends, you hate me just as much as I hate you!"

"We can be friends you know. And I never really hated you.. Ok maybe that's a lie, I did hate you but I see now I didn't do anything to help the situation, maybe I kind of fueled the fire of hate so to speak."

"Yea. Maybe you did." A hint of a smile crept onto her lips as Andrea turned to face the girl bearing her soul.

"And you know what, friends will care no matter what they've been through." The words spilling from her mouth were feeling alien and strange, she had never spoken like this to anyone but she knew it was the right thing to do. "Even when they try to kill your horse, or flash your tits to boys or subtly torment you in a game or.."

"Make you walk naked in front of heaps of people?" Andrea finished for her, her face breaking into a smile. Both girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Ha ha well I did say anything didn't I? But come on, seriously who wears a hot pink thong to camp…!"

"They're my favourite ensemble! Besides don't tell me you didn't think they weren't hot. At least I got what I wanted, Ryo got to see them, just not in the way I wanted.' An awkwardness fell over the pair before Andrea spoke again. 'Well I guess I can see why they like you."

"What are you talking about?" This was too much for Ruki, she could barely grapple with other people's feelings let alone her own intimate feelings.

"Oh shut up its obvious! I'm trying to give you a compliment here, anyway, like I was saying, you have awesome bone structure, its no wonder why a hot boy like Ryo likes you."

"Ok ok, this is about all I can take, want to just leave it at friends?" Ruki held her hand out, a timid smile on her face. Andrea put her hand in the other girl's.

"Friends."

The events of the day and then the night had taxed all Ruki's energy. But as she pulled the covers up to her chin she considered what Andrea had said about the boys feelings towards her being obvious. All this talking had her thinking, maybe she really could open up to the person she cared about. Her feelings once more resolved she dozed into a deep sleep, thinking about telling the one she cared about how she felt the following day.


End file.
